<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric (FR) by NaitiaClo960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912929">Electric (FR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960'>NaitiaClo960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Angst, Dark, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester-centric, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Sorry, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, POV Dean Winchester, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Violence, Violent Dean Winchester, as in Dean tries to punish himself, clandestine fights, just a little, kind of self harm, mention of Castiel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La foule se soulevait autour de lui, hurlant sa rage et son besoin de violence. En plus de l’odeur de sang et de cigarette, il pouvait sentir ce mélange d’adrénaline et d’excitation emplir l’endroit, plongeant ce vieux hangar désaffecté dans une atmosphère digne d’une arène. Et c’en était une. Pas que Dean y prête la moindre importance désormais. Ce qui comptait, ce n’était pas de quoi cela avait l’air, mais ce qu’il s’y passait.</p><p>[Suptober, jour 9]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric (FR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! Je tiens à tirer la sonnette d'alarme sur cet OS : il aborde des thèmes bien plus sombres que les précédents, pensez à faire attentions aux tags. Il est également légèrement plus court que les précédents et ce pour la bonne raison que je participe à ce challenge en deux langues différentes. C'est donc beaucoup de travail par jour, ceci couplé à ma vie personnelle. Pour éviter d'être trop en retard, je vais parfois privilégier des écrits plus courts :). Merci infiniment à Noémie qui me corrige depuis le début.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La foule se soulevait autour de lui, hurlant sa rage et son besoin de violence. En plus de l’odeur de sang et de cigarette, il pouvait sentir ce mélange d’adrénaline et d’excitation emplir l’endroit, plongeant ce vieux hangar désaffecté dans une atmosphère digne d’une arène. Et c’en était une. Pas que Dean y prête la moindre importance désormais. Ce qui comptait, ce n’était pas de quoi cela avait l’air, mais ce qu’il s’y <em>passait</em>.</p><p>Un nouveau flash de lumière l’aveugla tandis que le bruit métallique du public frappant avec animosité contre les grillages de protection s’élevait en une musique sinistre à ses oreilles. Ici, tout criait la décadence et l’anarchie et il adorait ça, être capable de se fondre dans la masse sans que jamais on ne le considère comme la bête curieuse qu’il était au dehors. Être un monstre était monnaie courante dans cet univers clandestin, c’était même grandement encouragé si l’on voulait y survivre.</p><p>Tandis que l’adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines comme un enivrant courant électrique, Dean serrait et desserrait les poings d’appréhension, impatient de bientôt sentir des os craquer sous ses phalanges. Ce soir, il allait être ce pour quoi il avait été façonné, celui que les autres avaient fait de lui année après année. Ce soir, il n’était plus Dean Winchester, il n’était que fureur et haine.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dean s’était réveillé ce matin-là d’une nuit de cauchemars qui l’avaient laissé épuisé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés, enfoncés dans leurs orbites suite à des heures passées à surveiller la maison de ce prétendu rougarou. Il grimaça au souvenir de l’échec cuisant de cette nuit. Quel était l’intérêt d’être un chasseur s’il ne parvenait pas à sauver des vies ? Le rougarou avait eu le temps de dévorer toute sa famille avant que Dean ne puisse intervenir, tout ça parce qu’il n’avait pas pris certains paramètres essentiels en considération. C’était une stupide erreur de débutant qui avait coûté la vie de deux petites filles et une femme innocentes. La poitrine déjà en feu, il était resté allongé à fixer le plafond quelques heures avant de se décider à sortir.</p><p>C’était une mauvaise idée. Il n’en avait rien à foutre.</p><p>Dean avait foncé à l’épicerie la plus proche, avait pris de maigres provisions pour la forme et de nombreuses bouteilles d’alcool. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre — au rez-de-chaussée, Dieu merci —, il avait à peine retiré ses chaussures que le goulot de la bouteille était déjà sur ses lèvres. Et Dean avait bu. Il avait bu, bu jusqu’à vider une bouteille entière, il s’était rallongé parmi les draps de son lit défait et, dans un éclair de lucidité, avait allumé son portable. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Parce que malgré la dispute avec son frère depuis le début de la semaine, il était inquiet.</p><p>Cependant, il n’avait pas écrit à Sam, surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se prive encore une fois d’un peu de répit à cause de ses décisions stupides et de ses crises existentielles. Les choses n’étaient pas vraiment faciles entre eux et, s’il était honnête avec lui-même, elles ne l’étaient plus depuis quelque temps également. C’était une autre raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas le droit d’exiger un quelconque soutien de sa part : Sam était mieux sans lui et sa carcasse remplie de tristesse et de colère.</p><p>Il n’avait pas écrit à Castiel non plus. Il avait encore moins prié. Son meilleur ami avait assez de choses à gérer comme ça au Paradis avec toutes ces pertes angéliques et la menace d’une nouvelle rébellion planant sur l’équilibre cosmique. Si une autre guerre se préparait, alors Castiel était plus utile là-haut qu’auprès de son propre être pathétique. De toute façon, même s’il lui avait envoyé un rapide message pour lui demander comment il allait aujourd’hui, il connaissait déjà message. Mal. Tout comme lui. C’était comme une condamnation sinistre qui ne cessait de revenir encore et toujours tambouriner dans son crâne. Ceci mêlé à une culpabilité grandissante qui ne formait plus qu’un avec lui désormais.</p><p>Alors Dean avait davantage noyé son cœur trop plein dans l’alcool avant de passer une bonne heure dans la salle de bain à vomir le contenu vide de son estomac. Il n’avait pas mangé le midi, étant trop malade — et puis à quoi bon ? — avant de ressentir une nouvelle fois en fin de journée cette colère grandissante au fond de lui. Son téléphone demeurant désespérément silencieux n’arrangea rien malgré son envie de se faire oublier. Quelque part au fond de lui, peut-être espérait-il que quelqu’un enverrait un message en premier pour s’enquérir de sa santé, mais rien.Rageusement, fatigué de tourner entre les quatre murs moisis de sa chambre de motel, Dean avait attrapé sa veste et ses clés de voiture avant de ressortir en direction du premier bar.</p><p>Il en avait trouvé un assez mal famé pour accomplir ce qu’il souhaitait faire ce soir en toute discrétion. Kansas City était une grande ville avec sa part d’ombre et où personne ne risquait jamais de faire attention à lui.</p><p>Le fait de se plonger dans le bruit lui permettait presque de noyer ses pensées. Dean avait à peine descendu deux shots avant qu’un homme ne vienne lui taper sur l’épaule. Il retint un sourire malsain de fleurir sur ses lèvres en sachant exactement que son plan avait fonctionné avant de tourner son attention vers l’homme. Toute la difficulté de la chose était d’avoir l’air assez perdu et désespéré pour accepter toute proposition sans pour autant inspirer trop de pitié. Dean avait à peine eu à faire semblant. Évidemment, le type s’avéra être exactement ce qu’il recherchait : un recruteur pour combats clandestins qui s’organisaient discrètement la nuit dans les locaux derrière le bar. Le patron semblait au courant puisqu’il ne dit rien de plus lorsqu’il entendit quelques bribes de leur conversation. Dean avait répondu de façon neutre à chacune de ses questions avant que l’homme ne lui dise finalement de le rejoindre à deux heures du matin derrière le bar si cela l’intéressait, voyant "du potentiel" en lui. <em>Parfait</em>.</p><p>Ce qui lui restait d’instinct, bien qu’endolori par l’alcool, lui disait de ne pas courir le risque. Mais cette rage… cette rage qui l’emplissait un peu plus à chaque instant, cette colère qui était venue se mêler à sa culpabilité et son désespoir lui hurlait d’aller frapper quelque chose. Quelque chose de vivant, quelque chose capable de saigner et d’encaisser son intarissable violence. Dean était comme ça : il était violent, dangereux et peu recommandable. Il savait détruire et c’est tout. Il savait torturer et c’est tout. C’était sûrement pour cela qu’il avait autant sa place en Enfer… Il avait besoin d’être puni pour ses erreurs passées.</p><p>À 1h45, Dean était sur le trottoir, faisant face à la ruelle sombre menant au lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait les mains dans les poches, le cœur battant d’une façon étrangement calme, toujours pas noyé dans la vodka. Ravalant sa conscience, se répétant qu’il <em>le méritait de toute façon</em>, Dean s’enfonça dans la ruelle. Finalement, il trouva le lieu de rencontre assez facilement.</p><p>Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, les vigiles à l’entrée le reconnurent et, après de longs couloirs souterrains, le laissèrent rentrer dans ce qui semblait être un grand hangar désaffecté et isolé du reste du centre-ville. Cependant, le lieu grouillait de monde, la foule de junkies et de voyous se pressant autour de ce qui ressemblait à un ring improvisé et légèrement surélevé. Certains sifflaient leurs encouragements, d’autres insultaient tandis que deux pauvres types se battaient à main nue dans le carré. Dean se rapprocha. L’un des hommes se prit un coup particulièrement violent qui l’envoya au sol. Dans un sport encadré de règles, c’était normalement à ce moment-là que le match s’arrêtait. Mais il n’y avait pas d’arbitres ici, simplement un homme qui hurlait des commentaires du haut d’une loge surélevée, et le vainqueur se jeta sur son adversaire au sol pour le rouer de coups. Il n’arrêta que quand le pauvre bougre cracha tellement de sang qu’il s’étouffait sous lui. Avec un sourire de vainqueur, l’autre se releva et hurla sa victoire tandis que son adversaire gisait là à moitié mort, se faisant évacuer par deux autres hommes et laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui.</p><p>Le commentateur hurla alors dans son micro, demandant un volontaire dans la foule pour venir tenter sa chance dans le ring. Dean pensa sincèrement que personne ne serait assez fou pour répondre oui quand deux autres paumés entrèrent sur le ring et un nouveau combat s’engagea. Encore une fois, ce fut violent, déloyal et sanglant. Plus les coups résonnaient dans le hangar, plus la foule semblait en effervescence, les cris fusant pour animer le combat tandis que l’argent des parieurs circulait de main en main.</p><p>Dean resta à l’écart pendant les deux prochains combats jusqu’à ce que le commentateur annonce le dernier combat. Dans le public, un homme costaud et avec plusieurs dents en métal leva la main dans un cri rageur, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Il monta sur le ring. Dans le hangar flotta alors un semblant d’hésitation, aucun adversaire ne rejoignant la mâchoire de fer. Ainsi, tandis que Dean avait attendu toute la soirée pour ce moment précis, il leva la main, s’approcha du ring sous les rires des autres et se lança dans la mêlée. Son adversaire le regarda d’un air moqueur et mauvais.</p><p>C’était comme ça qu’il s’était retrouvé avec cette ambiance électrique autour de lui tandis que son cœur envoyait des vagues d’adrénaline dans le reste de son corps.</p><p>Qu’avait-il à perdre ? Il était venu là pour cogner, non ? Alors, frapper ou se faire frapper… Quelle était la différence ? La seule chose qui pouvait un tant soit peu le rassurer était que l’homme en face semblait au moins aussi coupable que lui. Le temps d’enlever sa veste et sa chemise et Dean écrasait déjà son poing dans la mâchoire de cet abruti.</p><p>Immédiatement, les cris et les commentaires reprirent autour d’eux, mais tout fut noyé dans un sifflement étouffé quand Dean encaissa deux autres coups à un rythme soutenu. Son souffle se coupa. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi où la seule pensée qui s’imposait à son esprit était d’avoir <em>mal</em>. En plus d’avoir besoin d’évacuer toute cette colère, il méritait tous ces bleus qui s’accumulaient sur son corps. Il méritait de souffrir au moins autant qu’il avait fait souffrir dans sa vie. Du sang roula de son nez jusque dans sa bouche et Dean cracha au sol.</p><p>Quand il sembla enfin commencer à dominer le combat, son adversaire solide, mais peu endurant, il ressentit un éclair de rage terrible lui transpercer le corps. Le souffle presque coupé par autant de colère aveugle, Dean ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d’une soif de sang terrifiante. Il était méconnaissable. La bête en lui s’était réveillée. Il n’était pas mieux que tous ces monstres qu’il chassait, il était <em>pire</em>. Dans un moment d’inattention, cette violence s’emparant de lui aussi efficacement qu’à l’époque de la marque de Caïn, un coup de genou vola dans son arcade sourcilière et l’envoya au sol. Son adversaire s’était relevé.</p><p>Parmi les violences répétées que son corps subissait, l’homme déterminé à le rouer de coups, Dean parvint difficilement à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et un grondement s’échappa de ses lèvres. Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il devenait cette chose qu’il s’était juré de ne plus être. Dans un dernier élan désespéré, Dean parvint à esquiver un autre coup de poing et roula sur lui-même, la poitrine dans un étau de douleur. Aveuglé par la colère et la douleur, il réussit à renverser la situation et à projeter la mâchoire de fer au sol. En un instant, il avait enfourché son corps et frappait, frappait, frappait jusqu’à ce que le visage sous lui ne soit plus qu’une pulpe sanguinolente et déformée. Dean cria. Alors seulement, la haine restante dans sa poitrine s’atténua et il put de nouveau respirer, le sang affluant assez dans son cerveau pour lui dire d’arrêter.</p><p>Le reste lui parut flou, ses pensées embrouillées et confuses, noyées par les acclamations et les cris d’engouement. Il se souvint cependant de ce même homme qui était venu le recruter dans le bar venant le féliciter à la sortie, le remerciant pour le beau paquet de billets que Dean lui avait permis de gagner. Il lui dit qu’il avait ça dans le sang. Dean répondit à peine, non moins d’accord cependant.</p><p>Une fois de retour au motel et le sang nettoyé de ses vêtements, Dean était de nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Il envoya immédiatement un message à Sam. Il avait besoin d’aide. Il avait besoin de sa famille pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas qu’une bête sauvage, qu’il pouvait exister au-delà de sa rage. Actuellement, il était juste… vide. Dean savait déjà que ses rêves seraient peuplés de cauchemars horribles cette nuit et il en était fatigué d’avance. Après plusieurs minutes de combat intérieur, Dean se recroquevilla sur lui-même contre un mur de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Et si la bête revenait tandis qu’il baissait sa garde ? Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait trop mal pour dormir. Il avait besoin de revenir en arrière, de résister à cette partie d’ombre. Dean ne pouvait plus jamais la laisser refaire surface, pas comme ça, jamais. Il sentait encore ses phalanges souffrir, envoyant des vagues de douleur dans le reste de sa main comme des décharges électriques.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas dormir…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La fin reste assez libre d'interprétation mais j'aime à penser que Dean saura se relever et avancer dans la bonne direction grâce à l'aide de sa famille. J'espère que cet écrit vous a plu malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à venir me hurler dessus en commentaires si besoin :)<br/>À demain !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>